


Walls Have Ears Too

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Hair Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, OK so this is one of my MANY fantasises so bear with me please, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Missions are bound to leave anyone frustrated, and you choose to vent that frustration in a very risqué way. What happens when Loki walks in on your, ahem, activities?OKAY SO THIS IS A FANTASY OF MINE. And fuuuuck, I finally wrote it. *Hides*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki and You
Comments: 39
Kudos: 270





	1. Caught

Missions with Loki were always terrible.

The two of you made a great team. He moved with a feline grace that made it impossible to pin him down, and you could disconnect the entire comms system of an entire organization in less than a minute if you got hold of the server. He had been raised in a warrior culture, you were a trained assassin.

No, it wasn't the missions that were terrible. You actually enjoyed them.

It was what came  _ after  _ that bothered you deeply.

Watching him move like  _ that _ , covered in sweat and blood, jaw set and eyes narrowed, a dagger in each hand, should be enough to bother  _ anyone  _ deeply, you reasoned every time you gave in to your baser instincts, once you were back in the secluded safety of your own room.

It didn't really bother you that Loki's rooms were on the same floor as yours. Right next to yours, as a matter of fact. Tony had to have made the walls soundproof, right? And even if Loki  _ did  _ figure out what was going on… well, if anything, that thought excited you.

And so, you found yourself on your bed at night, back against the headboard, legs spread obscenely wide, with your hand jammed between them.

Today's mission had been particularly bloody. Loki had been ruthless. He always wore his armour during missions, despite all of Fury's protests. You were secretly glad that Loki had stubbornly turned him down every time he had tried to get him to wear S.H.I.E.L.D. gear.

Your head was thrown back against the headboard, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

If some part of you felt guilty for fantasizing about a colleague in such a fashion, it was quickly squashed by the crystal clear memory of Loki shaking his hair back from his face, panting heavily after a kill, eyes nearly black in the intensity of his gaze on you.

You whimpered when you remembered the way he had licked his lips, then.

Your fingers reached a sweet spot inside you, and your back arched.

"Fuck,"you exclaimed, louder than you'd admit. Your mind lingered on his hands. You squeezed your eyelids fighters, grasping onto the memory of Loki's fingers unbuckling his dented armour. Damn him and his long,  _ pretty  _ fingers.

You had bandaged his wrist once, and had had a chance to compare the size of your hands. His were  _ large.  _ Really large.

You shuddered and bucked your hips when you imagined how deep Loki's fingers would reach inside of you. How  _ dexterous  _ their movements would be, how  _ knowing _ .

Your mind wandered, covering every inch of his body.

He had said your name, today, after the mission. In a low, husky voice that had made your privates clench. You couldn't remember what he had said after. It didn't matter. Your name had rolled off his tongue so  _ beautifully _ . Your breath caught, chest heaving. You withdrew your fingers, and pressed them to your clit, rolling it slowly, imagining it was he who was stroking you.

You could imagine how he'd be. You could see it so clearly. Loki was strong,  _ very  _ strong. You'd seen evidence of that. But you knew he'd be controlled, so very restrained. He'd possibly work you up for a long time, hours, even.

The thought of being pinned beneath his strong, well-defined body, being subjected to his whims, being forced into pleasure by him,  _ at his mercy _ , had your breath coming in little breathy gasps.

You knew you were getting louder.

You couldn't help it.

You were  _ right there, so close _ -

"Loki!"you half screamed, sobbing, rutting against your own hand, desperate for relief.

" _ Tsk _ ."

Your eyes flew open, and you froze, mouth open mid-moan, fingers pressed deep inside your pussy.

There he was sitting- no,  _ lounging _ \- across from you, a smirk stretched across his lips, torso bare.

Your brain had stopped functioning.

You tried to move, but couldn't. You were frozen.  _ Literally _ .

Immediately, you were glad you hadn't taken your clothes off.

Your face burned as Loki gave you a highly amused once-over, gaze turning sultry as he took in your flushed form.

"This is the seventh night you've woken me, girl. If you had wished to wake the entire Tower, you might as well have invited me over, don't you think?"

To your utter horror, your fingers began moving again, of their own volition. Loki was looking increasingly entertained by the second.

"You-"

"Shh. Is this not what you want? Is this not one of your little fantasies?"

Your fingers curled inside you in a motion that you'd never tried before, and you squeaked, hips thrusting towards your hand. Your other hand rose to your chest, cupping your breast through the thin fabric.

Loki flicked his wrist once, and in an instant, your clothes had just… melted into thin air, leaving you bare and exposed, completely on display.

You made a small noise, and Loki laughed, eyes fixed on your hand. His expression was dark and hungry now, and your cunt clenched helplessly.

He laughed again. "I can feel that, you know." Loki gave you a mildly thoughtful look before grinning deviously. "You're a  _ dirty  _ little girl, aren't you? Screaming my name so  _ loudly _ . I suppose you didn't know that my bedchambers are just beyond this wall? Oh, you  _ did  _ know that, didn't you? I see."

He tilted his head, and your fingers hit a spot within you that you'd never even  _ known _ about. You nearly screamed, pussy gushing.

"Pinch your nipple,"he commanded. He was still controlling your movements, but he obviously knew that the dirty talk aroused you.

Your fingers circled the little bud and pinched it, making you jolt and cry out his name.

"I can almost  _ smell  _ your pretty little pussy,"Loki said darkly, watching your every move. You were feeling lightheaded, needy. You craved this- why not just give in to it?

He was hard. The outline of his cock was clearly visible through his trousers.

A small wet patch formed in the fabric, right over the head of his cock.

You made a strangled noise in your throat. "P-please, I need you!"

Loki tutted again. He was curling his fingers in the air, now, moving them so very slowly. Your own fingers copied his motions, thumb stroking your clit in a way that had you trembling all over.

"You need to be more specific, darling."

"I- fuck me, please, I-"

Loki chuckled, rich and dark. "Oh no, my pretty girl. I will not touch you today. Let's see how good a show you can put up for me, shall we?"


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. Shameless smut. That's all.

You hurried into the dimly lit corridor.

Loki hadn't attended the first quarterly report meeting for Fury's newest project today. Fury had been, well, furious, and you'd felt utterly relieved. You hadn't been sure you could look into his eyes ever again, after what had ensued the previous night.

And in your attempt to avoid him at all costs, you'd ended up taking the night shift for the day.

Nobody was entirely sure what Fury's plan was, so now the top level agents (INCLUDING the Avengers) had guard duty too, because Fury had trust issues.

Well, there wasn't really anything to think about. You chose a compensatory night of no sleep over having to face Loki.

Imagine your surprise when, just as the metal crate heaved into place behind you and you turned the corner, Loki came into view, sitting at one of the two desks, legs hoisted up, feet resting on the polished tabletop. A small light beeped on his console, and he pressed a button, never taking his eyes off you.

_Why was he here?!_

You stopped in your tracks. You had no doubt he could sense how flustered you were. "What are you doing here? Where's Magnus?"

Loki grinned, swinging his legs off and unfolding himself from the chair.

Your thighs clamped together. He was so _big_. Involuntarily, you took a few steps back, suddenly feeling very naked.

His gaze seemed to penetrate your flimsy façade of stoicism, and you crossed your arms.

"He had a little _accident_. So here I am. I hear that he has taken a fancy to you, sweetheart,"he laughed softly, eyes roving all over you. He began taking slow, measured steps towards you, hands clasped behind his back. Simultaneously, you began moving backwards, unnerved. You knew that he was much, much more powerful and way faster than you. He could render you completely immobile in less than a snap of a finger.

What was he trying to achieve by this slow, seemingly innocent play?

You squeaked. "I- what?"

"And I wondered,"Loki continued as though you'd said nothing at all. "Were you so desperate to be here with him tonight, that you forgot our little tryst?"

"I'm not here for him, Loki."

"Then are you trying to run from me, little girl?" His voice had dropped several octaves, and you shivered. That was the voice he'd used last night when he'd promised you that he wasn't done with you, before disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

You flushed, suddenly rooted to your spot. With two long strides, he covered the distance between you, looming over you.

You held your breath as he raised a hand and placed it on the wall behind you, effectively trapping you.

Oh. He'd cornered you. Fuck.

"I was touching myself in my rooms, last night,"he murmured, completely still now, and yet looking ready to pounce at anytime. He wasn't even blinking.

"But you were-"

"An illusion. And that was enough to make you come, over and over again, wasn't it?" Loki chuckled, eyes alive with mirth and a dark glint of delight.

"Stop,"you whispered, trembling.

This wasn't how you'd expected things to go. He was throwing you off balance. You knew your friendship was effectively ruined, but this… you weren't sure you could take this without knowing how he truly felt.

Loki did stop. Some of the tension left his shoulders, and he frowned. You saw something resembling insecurity in his gaze.

Had he been playing? Did he- no. You weren't going to think of the possibilities- you'd just get hurt.

"You want this,"he said harshly. Your pussy gave an erratic pulse at the roughness in his tone. His hand cupped your nape, holding you in place. Your breath caught. Loki licked his lips slowly, seeming to regain his poise. "How many times did you come last night?"

"E-eleven,"you said shakily. "I- that's not what-"

"What? What do you want, then?"he snapped.

"I just need to know… is this just for today, or- or-"

You couldn't say it. You wouldn't.

Loki stilled once more, eyes flitting between your own. Then his face split into a vulpine smile. "You humans are so naïve." He lowered his head to your neck, and your eyes fluttered shut. His lips found your pulse point. "I am a very possessive, jealous man. Once I take something…" He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss below your ear, and then pulled away, only to press his forehead to yours. Your knees were close to giving way. "I keep it. I hope you realize that I don't intend to share you."

"I don't intend to share _you,_ either,"you retorted, insides fluttering. Something dark spread across his expression, then, and he drew his hand away.

"On your knees. Don't make me repeat myself."

*

When your shift ended, you were still vibrating all over with raw lust.

Loki made sure all the cameras in the Tower saw you as you made your way back to your rooms.

Your jaw ached. Holy shit, he was _big_ , _so big_.

He had refused to touch you, though. After a round of brutal face-fucking, he had left you wanting- except for the phantom touch that had teased you sometimes.

He'd made your bra disappear, too. "I need something to keep myself occupied tonight,"he'd said, hungrily eyeing the way your pebbled nipples pushed up against the fabric of your t-shirt.

In the end you'd tried to touch yourself.

He'd stopped you from coming, with his seiðr.

So you'd stayed that way, aching for his touch, hypersensitive to any stimulation.

"Will you please fuck me now?"you asked breathlessly, before you'd even made it past the door.

Loki kicked the door shut behind him, grinning against your neck. "Filthy little cockslut, aren't you?"

Two large hands reached up to grip your breasts, and you arched into his touch. Gods, you'd waited so long for this.

Loki kept kissing you deeply, running one hand all over your chest, while the other reached down to cup your pussy through your pants.

You gasped into his mouth, trying to rub yourself against his hand.

"Norns, you're so soft here,"he breathed, stroking your nether lips, pinching them gently. You quivered at the sensation of being touched so intimately by him, biting your lower lip when he parted your pussy lips.

"I can feel your arousal through your trousers,"Loki laughed breathlessly, giving you a hungry look.

Then, to your dismay, he took his hands away- and pushed you backwards. You'd never noticed when he'd backed you up against the bed.

Trying to catch your breath, you watched him undo the buttons of his shirt and slide it off his shoulders.

Then he crawled up over you, pinning your hands above your head.

Straddling you, Loki took the neck of your shirt in his hands and ripped it right down the middle.

Taking one of your breasts in his palm, he rolled the flesh gently, palming it. The other one, he bent to take in his mouth.

You were pretty sure you stopped breathing at that point, gasping and whimpering as he toyed with your nipples, lapping at them, suckling them, even nipping gently at them.

When he was done, the little buds were swollen and aching with arousal and gleaming with his saliva. The sight excited Loki- you could feel his erection against your thigh.

"Please,"you said hoarsely.

His thumb scraped over the very tip of your breast, and you cried out and bucked sharply.

Loki seemed to take pity on you, then. Bending to kiss you, he slid his hand behind the waistband of your pants. You moaned into his mouth as his skilled fingers stroked you, swirling around your clit.

Gods, this felt _so much_ better than your fingers had felt, even last night.

You screamed his name when he finally put his fingers inside you.

"Shh. I want to feel you flex around me, darling. Let me touch you."

"Please,"you gasped, thrashing about wildly, even as Loki held you down. "Please fuck me- I-"

"Hush."

You sobbed, cunt weeping around his fingers, throbbing and pulsing under his touch.

"T-too much, I-"

"Oh no, darling. You will take what I give you."

His voice had you keening and rutting against his hand. Stars erupted behind your eyelids, and you began begging him mindlessly for more.

"Please, _please_ -"

"Come for me now,"Loki commanded, staring deeply into your eyes, and you screamed as he finally gave you the release you'd been begging him for.

He didn't give you time to recover. Before you could comprehend what was going on, he had thrown your legs over his shoulders and his mouth was driving your pussy into a frenzy.

Loki seemed to fall into some sort of a lust-driven stupor, then. He drank in your arousal and moaned against your hypersensitive flesh, giving you orgasm after orgasm.

After coming innumerable times in his mouth, you began begging him to stop.

You were jerking at every little touch of his tongue, whimpering at every devious motion of his lips against your slick, swollen folds.

He didn't let you go, though. He didn't seem to hear you at all. Even when you started sobbing freely, he kept pulling more orgasms from you, working your poor raw cunt up until you could take no more.

When he finally pressed a last kiss on your clit and pulled away, you were trembling violently, glassy eyed and utterly spent.

You shivered when he kissed you, chest heaving.

"I will take you now,"Loki murmured. "Are you ready?"

You nodded frantically, blindly turning your head towards his. Taking the hint, he kissed you again, gently now.

"So beautiful,"he mumbled against your throat, and you laughed hoarsely.

"You're the beautiful one."

He smiled against your neck. Both of you were naked now, you realized.

"Fuck me,"you said, trying to rotate your wrists a little in their bonds.

Loki's eyes darkened.

"I intend to."

With that, he thrust into you.

You knew he was going to keep you here all day, claiming you, marking you as his.

You weren't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah. This went more or less like I'd planned, surprisingly enough. Of course, that might be because I've played this scenario in my head so many times, it's probably that deeply ingrained. Yup. Ahem.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Yeah. There might be a second part to this. I'm not sure.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
